Can't Fight The Moonlight
by Moonlight-Serenade05
Summary: Bella Aurora O'Reilly's an American witch sent to London to help the Order. Unfortunately her troubled past may get in the way.
1. Default Chapter Prologue

_Author's Note__: This is my first fanfic so please be kind. I appreciate suggestions, compliments, and constructive criticism. I am truly sorry if I've failed to make this a great story or develop anything, just ignore this story if it isn't your cup of tea. Just don't write a review bashing the entire thing, send me a private e-mail or something. Thank you._

Disclaimer: I do not own anything thought of by the wonderful J.K. Rowling. She owns it all and I own only the unfamiliar characters introduced to you.

Prologue:

            _"Daddy, mummy, where are you going?" cried a small raven-headed child, "I wanna go too! DADDY! MUMMY!"_

_            "Don't you worry about your parents, they are being punished for a long, long time," said a man with long, silvery hair. The young child slowly dried her eyes and looked up at the man. He smiled at her and she slowly smiled back unsure of what would happen next._

_            "Where do I go?" asked the child. _

_            "That has been taken care of, now go get your things and shall be on our way," replied the man…_

            Bella rolled onto her stomach and groaned as she looked at her alarm clock. _7:30__ is such a beastly hour to even think about waking_, she thought bitterly as she made her way to the bathroom. About an hour later she was dressed and ready for the long day ahead.

            As Bella started to walk down the stairs, she quickly glanced into a looking-glass one last time. Staring back at her was a slightly pale young lady of only 20. Her long, black hair was thick and straight. A pair of ice blue eyes stared back at Bella and then she looked up and down to make sure her clothes suited her well for travel.

            Once she was satisfied, Bella finished going down the stairs and she made one last mental check of everything. And without bothering to lock up the house, make sure her mail was being collected, or anything else, Bella had gathered her bags and disappeared with a small _pop._


	2. Chapter One: Grimmauld Place

_Author's Note: Sorry the Prologue was so short, I wanted to get the idea started so I would have a general idea of what I was doing._

**Chapter One:**

            Bella landed on her feet in between two house doors and her luggage was neatly adjacent to her and hair slightly disheveled. Numbers eleven and thirteen were clearly seen on the doors. Bella looked around slowly to make sure no muggle was watching her through their kitchen windows. She slowly approached to the middle of both doors. Thinking back to years long ago, Bella remembered that another house belonged there.

            No sooner had Bella started to think about the 'invisible' house that a battered door appeared to be emerging between numbers eleven and thirteen. Dirty walls and grimy windows made the now visible house look as though it had risen right out of the mud. Bella cautiously looked to her left and right and noticed that the muggles took no notice of what had happened. No curtains had been flown open and no one was peeking out of their front door. And the odd part was that it was the middle of the day!

            _I wonder if I should knock_, Bella thought as her hand was about to touch the silver serpent door knocker. Without even thinking twice Bella's hand obtained a mind of its own and rapped sharply three times using the serpent door knocker. Inside you could hear a woman's shrill voice clear as day screaming.

            "FILTHY MUDBLOODS AND WEREWOLVES UNDER MY HOUSEHOLD, HOW DARE YOU ENTER AND BEFOUL THE HOUSE OF MY FATHERS! WORHTLESS PIECE OF SCUM AS A SON, HOW COULD YOU THROW YOUR LIFE A WAY YOU WRETCHED MAN!"

            Before Bella could make out anymore words the voice was muffled and the door thrown open. Unsure of whether she should walk in or stand outside Bella hesitated and began to have second thoughts of even coming to London. _This trip isn't turning out to what I expected_, Bella thought. A tired and ill looking man was facing Bella. A look of amazement and wonder filled his eyes as he embraced Bella warmly.

            "Bella O'Reilly, how good it is to see you again!" the man said while letting go of Bella.

            "Remus, it's always a pleasure to see you, despite past events," replied Bella as she flicked her wand and her luggage came floating into the house, "I do apologize for upsetting Mrs. Black. I had forgotten that she had left her mark permanently in this house."

            "Why don't we go into the kitchen, the meeting is unfortunately over but we'll inform you later," Remus said while motioning Bella towards the kitchen area. The room was hazy with pipe smoke and there was hustle and bustle going on. At once a woman with vivid red hair recognized Bella and pulled her into a warm hug.

            "Mrs. Weasley, I didn't know you were going to be here," exclaimed Bella as she took a seat, "Good-afternoon Mr. Weasley, Bill."

            "Bella, you're looking more beautiful everyday," Bill said as he winked at her. Bella noticed that his hair was still rather long despite that Mrs. Weasley begged her oldest son to cut it. Mr. Weasley quickly made a bit of parchment disappear before speaking.

            "'Afternoon Bella," he said while adjusting his glasses. The kitchen calmed down for a bit and a man whom Bella had known her entire life emerged from the hallway. His black hair was semi-long and he looked slightly gaunt. He took no notice of Bella.

            "Well Buckbeak has eaten. Too bad his meal didn't consist of Kreacher. Pity really, I would have enjoyed that," he said.

            "Who in the blazes is Buckbeak?" asked Bella curiously.

            "Bella is that you? It has been ages since I've seen you last. How are you holding up?" replied the man while taking a seat next to Bella and hugging her.

"Of course it's me. I am doing quiet well, I can see that you're looking better since your wonderful escape from Azkaban, Sirius," Bella exclaimed, "And do you plan to tell me what Buckbeak is or must I go looking for it myself?"

            "Buckbeak is a hippogriff," said Remus from the other end of the table.

            "Oh, I see. Wait…WHAT IN THE WORLD IS A HIPPOGRIFF DOING IN THIS HOUSE?!"

            "Nothing, just eating and sleeping mostly," Sirius explained calmly.

            "Well, in that case alright. None of my business how you managed to get a hippogriff."

            "Exactly right, you need to mind your own business. What goes on in this house stays in this house." Sirius said as Bella rose from the table and went to see Mrs. Weasley.

            "Bella, would you like anything to eat or drink?" Mrs. Weasley inquired.

            "No thank you Mrs. Weasley. If I need anything I can get it myself," replied Bella, "wait, there is something I would like to know though."

            "Anything dear, and don't call me Mrs. Weasley, you can call me Molly."

            "Well, have you had any word from Charlie? He hasn't sent me an owl in weeks."

            "Charlie has been busy. You know how things are."

            "Yes, yes I do know how things are unfortunately, but no word from him at all?"

            "He sent me an owl a couple of days ago as a matter of fact Bella, why do you ask?"

            "Oh no reason in particular, just being my nosey self. If you don't mind, I'd like to lie down for awhile," Bella said as she yawned.

            "No, I don't mind at all. Hmm, I believe the only room that is free is the second door on your left when you go up the stairs."

            "Thanks Molly," replied Bella unsure of using Mrs. Weasley's first name for the first time. Mrs. Weasley then gave her a smile and began to fix the evening meal.

            As Bella began to climb the stairs, sleep overpowered her and her mind seemed to be going into over-time. _So Charlie's owled his mother. That would make sense; she needs to know what her son is up to in __Romania__. But why not me? We were best friends at Hogwarts and now he acts as though we're strangers._ Bella didn't noticed what door she opened when she reached the top of the stairs. Nor did Bella notice the candy she fell upon when she flung herself on the nearest bed. The only thing that she seemed to care about at the moment was the horrible memories that always plagued her dreams.


	3. Chapter Two: Indtroductions

**Author's Note: I think this chapter will be a bit long. And hopefully it won't be entirely too long.**

**Chapter Two:**

            As Bella continued to sleep, a pair of red-haired, freckle-faced twins apparated right in the middle of the room; neither of them acknowledged Bella's presence and continued to be submerged in their conversation.

            "We should really start testing those Nosebleed Nougats soon otherwise we'll never get them to work properly," suggested the boy on the left.

            "True George, but do you really want to test them now? Mum will think we were fighting or something if we can't get it to stop bleeding," replied the twin on the right. Just the he looked over on the bed that currently held Bella, who was still sleeping peacefully.

            "Hey Fred, who do you suppose that is?" asked George as he started to head toward the bed, "look she's asleep on our Nosebleed Nougats, looks like most of them are underneath her."

            "Well what do you want me to do?"

            "Let's wake her up…no Fred! Not like that! Do you want your face rearranged by a hex or something?" whispered George to Fred who was about to throw a glass of water in Bella's face. Fred, crestfallen, put the glass down and proceeded to wake Bella up in a normal fashion.

            "Huh, what's going on?" asked Bella. As her eyes slowly went into focus she could have sworn she was seeing double, then realized who they must be: Fred and George Weasley, the infamous trouble makers Charlie had told her about. _They both look like Charlie did when he was in school_, Bella thought.

            "We just woke you up cos you're kinda in our room," Fred replied.

            "Oh, very sorry about that I had no idea where I was going. And I'm really sorry about your candy, I can get you some more if you'd like," Bella said as she realized about 2 dozen smashed up pieces of candy.

            "Don't worry about them, it wasn't a big deal anyways," George said.

            "Alright, if you say so, just don't say that I didn't offer. By the way, I'm Bella O'Reilly and I believe you both are Fred and George."

            "Nice to meet you," replied the twins in perfect unison.

            "Wait, how do you know us?" asked Fred curiously.

            "Well, I'm an old friend of your brother Charlie, we went to Hogwarts together." _Wow, they are almost exact replicas of Charlie, this is weird._

            "Oh, you do look familiar now that you mention it," George said after thinking for a minute, his voice was full of uncertainty.

            "Yeah, I've been to the Burrow a few times when I was younger. Uh do either of you know what time it is?" Bella asked after she had looked around the room searching for a wall clock and finding none.

            "It's around 6:30, I believe," said Fred.

            "Thanks, if you'll excuse me, I'm going downstairs. I'm sure I'll see you in a bit," said Bella as she got up and walked out the door.

            As Bella reached the bottom of the stairs, she could hear the combined voices of everyone in the kitchen. _Too bad Charlie isn't here, it would be so good to hear his voice, or see him for that matter, _she thought as she entered the kitchen. Mr. Weasley and Bill were discussing something quietly in a corner and Bill grinned at Bella as she entered the room. Mundungus Fletcher was sitting a smoking a pipe, filling the room with smoke. Bella turned and spotted a witch who was sporting bubblegum pink hair.

            "Tonks?! Is that you?" Bella cried as she walked nearer to the witch.

            "Bella, you're all grown up I see. It's so good to see friendly family members," Tonks replied as she and Bella pulled out of an embrace. Just then, Bella spotted a young boy who didn't need an introduction: Harry Potter. He was accompanied by another red-haired Weasley and a girl with bushy brown hair. Bella watched Sirius' face light up as he saw Harry. _That's right, Harry's his godson. That would explain that. _

Bella sat quietly for a bit, observing the interactions between everyone. Soon she learned Ron Weasley, the youngest of the Weasley brothers, was one of Harry's best friends. The other was the brown-headed girl who Bella learned to be Hermione, and discovered that she was incredibly intelligent. Fred and George were bewitching the food and drinks to float into the air and land on the table while Mrs. Weasley yelled at them to quit using magic and carry them normally. Bella grinned as the twins almost severed Sirius' right hand with a bread knife and thought it best not to laugh, for fear of causing more trouble.

 For awhile, no one took notice of Bella, which she preferred because she'd rather listen than talk.  As her profession required her, she needed to know the characteristics of the people she was around at all times, just incase one might be a dark wizard. While everyone was helping themselves to the evening meal, Harry finally took notice of Bella's presence. He leaned over and whispered something across the table to Sirius who then looked over at Bella and smiled.

"Before we continue this fine meal," Sirius began, "I'd like to introduce you to a good friend, Bella O'Reilly." As that was said, everyone turned to look at Bella, who was started to feel her heart rate speed up immensely. She was going to have to say something.

"Hello everyone," Bella began, her nerves were beginning to slow down, "I've have the pleasure to know some of you very well. But I'm glad to see some new faces. To those who are unfamiliar with me, my full name is Bella Aurora O'Reilly. I'm an American Auror and I've been one for a few years now." Harry, Ron, and Hermione's faces were looking with deep interest and their eyes were pleading to know if Bella had actually caught a Dark Wizard. But the look Bella gave them showed that she had in fact not caught any Dark Wizards. 

"I also may want to let you all know some things about me. Firstly, I am a metamorphmagus, which means some days you may not recognize me. And secondly I'm a werewolf. I was bit when I was very young and I do take the Wolfsbane potion like I should so there shouldn't be any need to worry," Bella finished. Those who knew Bella knew her fragile condition, not only being a werewolf, but having a troublesome past that she wanted to keep secret. The others who were just meeting her (mainly Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the only Weasley girl, Ginny) kept eyeing her with interest. And Bella knew deep down that they would be discussing her condition and career with deep interest later that night.

Everyone went back to their meals and Bella joined a conversation with Bill. He was telling her about this French girl he had met, Fleur Delacour. Bella acted as if she was very interested, but her ears were listening to conversations down the table. Mundungus Fletcher was telling hilarious stories to Fred, George and Ron and all of them had tears running down their faces from all the laughing they were doing. _I think I'm actually enjoying this,_ Bella thought as started on her dessert. 

"Well, it's nearly time for bed don't you think?" asked Mrs. Weasley while stifling a yawn. Bella silently agreed, she was still tired from the drastic time difference and her body was almost begging her to go to bed.

"Not just yet Molly," Sirius began as his direction turned to Harry. "You know I'm surprised you haven't asked any questions about Voldemort yet, Harry. I figured those would be the first words out of your mouth as soon as walked in."

"I did! Just ask Ron and Hermione, but they wouldn't tell me anything. They just said that we couldn't be in the Order," Harry began. Bella looked over to Lupin who was beginning to look wary. The expression on his face said that he knew where the conversation was heading. Bella was slightly confused.

"What Order?" she asked curiously. A few people gave Bella a look as if she had sprouted two heads.

"Why the Order of the Phoenix, of course!" exclaimed Mr. Weasley.


End file.
